Just one bite!
by shrimproll
Summary: She sees him enjoying his free time and smiles, not until he realizes and faces her, and it becomes awkward. Taken place during tri, Takari with a mention of Koumi. Do not read this unless you have watched tri.


_Have you watched tri? If you haven't, then I'd like to recommend you to leave unless if you want to get spoiled._

 _All I see is that Taito's everywhere (I enjoy it too) and there are some parts of Koumi and Takari. I like both of them and couldn't help smirking while I saw Takari parts, and I love seeing Mimi's teases, even though the Koumi one, or the Taiorato one. (Mimi, you have 5 movies left to tease Hikari being in love with Takeru). It seems that those three are the most favourite couple right now. (Toei really made a better choice, huh?)_

 _I've been wanting to make this story even since I saw this part, and I couldn't help laughing when I saw some Takari fans were getting exaggerated over Meiko during this part, which is a part of reason why I decided to make this story._

 _I have three Takari ideas which are taken place during tri, but this one is my main priority, the one that I should make. Maybe I'll try to make the rest later._

 _Pairings: Takari with a hint of Koumi._

 _Genres: Humor, Friendship, Romance._

* * *

"Why don't we have an ice cream for once? I'm tired!"

In Hikari's eyes, Mimi is like a queen, as always. Once she declared something that she wanted, everyone will follow her order, even Meiko who seems to be the guest. Minus to Yamato and Jyou, the rest of them take a seat and start to order. Hikari sits next to Takeru, doesn't dare to disturb her older brother with his new goggles.

"Mochizuki-san! This tastes yummy!" Sora recommends as she points out the menu. "You should try this too, and this and –"

"I want this, I want this!" Mimi says. "I want everything~"

Hikari couldn't help chuckling while seeing Sora and Mimi who try their best to make the black-haired girl feel comfortable with them, and try their best to not make Meiko feel like she is an outsider.

Meiko shakes her hands. "I – I'm okay with your choice!" she says. "Just… pick mine, okay?"

And then she blushes and starts sneezing. In the end, both Mimi and Sora follow Meiko's last choice and pick it for her, despite of their favourites. Once finished, Sora puts her ice cream on the table and starts eating her own one.

Ice cream is like a part of Hikari's life, she can't live without it. She starts picking the cookies and starts eating. However, it doesn't last forever once she notices Meiko hasn't picked her ice cream yet, and just keep looking on it.

"Mochizuki-san?" Hikari says. "It would be melt if you do not eat the ice cream,"

Takeru stares at her ice cream. With his friendly smile, he knows what Hikari meant and picks Meiko's ice cream, giving it to her carefully.

"She's right," Takeru says. "you should eat before it starts melting."

Meiko, once again, blushes to the younger teenagers, cannot help feeling friendly with them. "T – Thank you…!"

Takeru and Hikari shrug as they see her start eating the ice cream, knowing that she is a very shy girl. Now that Hikari wants to continue her time with ice cream, before she stops and notices the blond boy beside her.

She stares at him, who seems to enjoy see his doughnut such as a little boy seeing a huge of chocolate. If she could, she would have laughed with the way he makes a huge smile and that innocent smile, and cute face. Once he makes the first bite and makes an expression of it, it sends Hikari a huge smile.

She rarely sees him like that, not even in school. Indeed he's popular and being friendly with everyone, or perhaps too friendly until he allowed some girls to come and join Yamato's concert, and have fun there. He did invite her several times, but surely destiny didn't allow her to come, she'd always had an appointment before he asked.

She tilts her head and starts smiling, knowing that he enjoys his time with sweets, and couldn't help chuckling. It feels like forever to see his smile, she even doesn't realize her ice cream that starts melting.

She still sees him, not until he catches her staring and she blinks her eyes rapidly.

"Hikari-chan?" he starts asking. "Why do you stare at me like that?"

Hikari blinks her eyes rapidly. It is not funny if she says that she's been staring at him and feeling comfortable while seeing him like that. It would send some misunderstandings and he might tease her in the end, such as he asked her if she felt jealous.

"E… Eh..?" Hikari feels awkward. "I –"

She sees his doughnut and gets an idea of how to get away from this situation.

"I… I just see that your doughnut looks delicious!" Hikari answers awkwardly, trying her best to lying and not realizing that _someone_ has been watching them with a smirk. "Yeah! Your doughnut looks delicious!"

She hopes that he wouldn't ask any further about this.

He turns back. _Phew!_ It is what she thinks.

And it doesn't end yet. She sees a round doughnut that has already been bitten in front of her eyes.

"Here," Takeru says. "You can try one bite."

She looks at the doughnut, her eyes blink. "W – what?"

Takeru laughs. "You can try one bite," he says. "Come on!"

"I – I can just buy it!"

"Eh?" Takeru asks. "You can try mine first. If you do not like it, then it's useless for you to buy it."

Hikari feels like she had made a big mistake and really got a punishment by staring at him. She can't reply him because he can be right. Sometimes, sweets, especially the cute one, are only look good ouatside and they taste really bad inside.

But, the problem is, once she makes her bites, it can be a… indirect kiss…

Even before she thinks about another reason, she notices that the doughnut comes closer to her mouth, readying itself to come inside.

"Aah!" Takeru orders, making her blush like a tomato. "Say aah!"

She is panicked. What should she do? She doesn't want to disappoint him by rejecting the offer, but she also doesn't want him to think about the indirect kiss… that is going to happen soon.

She can't run away anymore. The doughnut had come closer to her mouth. Blushing, she starts looking the unbitten spot and plans to bite that one, not until another thought crosses her mind. Even though she bites the unbitten spot, it wouldn't change the fact that they will be kissing indirectly. If he bites that spot it means that he kisses her indirectly.

The doughnut comes closer to her mouth, once more, and almost touches her lips, making her blush more. Hikari feels that she almost out of breath.

And when she starts to open her mouth groggily and the indirect kiss _almost_ happens…

"YEAH, YEAH! THAT'S A GOOD SPOT, HIKARI-CHAN! YEAH, YEAH!"

The teenagers blink with Mimi's cheerful shriek and Takeru quickly pulls his doughnut and they stare at Mimi, who's been holding her phone.

"Eh?" Mimi says. "Why did you stop it?! It's a very good moment, you know!"

"Mimi-san!"

"What? Do you think that none of us hadn't noticed the moment? I asked all of them to keep silent so that the two of you could do your indirect kiss!"

"And you're the one who had ruined it." Sora grumbles, adding Mimi's wise statement.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'indirect kiss'? I just want her to taste the doughnut so that she could –"

"Why don't you ask Hikari-chan? She's been blushing even since you asked it!" Mimi cuts him off.

He stares at Hikari, who's still blushing and he stares at Mimi, and he stares at the bitten spot, and he joins Hikari to blush. It seems that he has understood Mimi's statement and he ignores Mimi by eating his doughnut.

"Ah yeah, I also recorded the moment because it's a very cute moment and I can't hold my desire to record it!" Mimi winks, making him cough after she finishes the statement.

"Eh? Koushiro-kun? Why are you blushing?" Mimi says, noticing the red-haired teenager and clapping her hands. "Aha! I know that you imagined yourself as Takeru-kun and me as Hikari-chan!"

"What?!" Koushiro practically shrieks, his blushes get worst. "I – I'm not imagining anything at all!"

Mimi gives her biscuit and hands it to Koushiro, smirking. "Aah~!"

"Mimi-san!"

While Koushiro and Mimi have their time, Hikari stares, once more, at Takeru, who's been eating his doughnut carefully. She feels really sorry for putting him into this, and knows that he feels uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry,"

"Eh?"

"For putting you into this," Hikari bits her lips. "If I do not say it, Mimi-san wouldn't –"

"Hey, it's okay!" Takeru says.

Now she is curious. He has no knowledge about this, although he has been going on concert with his friends, which can be said, he also had a lot of dinner with them.

"You did this to your friends a lot, didn't you?" Hikari wears a weird smile.

"Eh?" Takeru asks. "I never had a dinner with either of them!"

She faces him. "Eh?" Hikari says. "Didn't you have a lot of lunch with a lot of your _fan girl_?"

"Who says it?" Takeru asks. "I never did it. I was happened to accompany them because they wanted to watch _aniki_ 's concert, that's all!" (*)

Hikari faces him. She doesn't know if she should tell him if she feels relieved or not, because he has revealed that he is just being friendly with them, and has no interest with either of them. She's afraid, if he goes to either of them, he'll leave her alone forever.

He continues. "Besides," he says. "I would only do that thing to someone special."

He puts his hands, as if he had just told her something really important. He hides his face, not sure if she hadn't noticed that statement. Hikari, once more, blushes with his statement. What does he mean by 'someone special'?

"WHAT? TAKERU-KUN, WHO'S YOUR 'SOMEONE SPECIAL'?" Mimi, once more, ruins all of it.

"Mimi-chan, calm down!" Sora couldn't help chuckling with this.

Hikari sighs and eats her melting ice cream, and smiles in relieved when she knows that he still the old Takeru that she's always known. She wants to know what did he mean, but it seems that he wouldn't answer it, not even once. So, she closes her desire to ask it.

* * *

 _It's been a while since I made a quick story and I finished it within 3 hours, so pardon me with the grammatical mistakes! It's really unexpected since I usually finished my story by 2-3 days. After all, it's just another simple story. I also want to share my thoughts about Takeru being popular and connect it with his old self. I'm sure he's just being friendly and he still the old Takeru that we've always known. After all, he went to Yamato's concert with some girls, so I can't really say that it's dating._

 _I'm sure some of you are disappointed with me for not making them kiss indirectly in the end. I have a very good reason of it. If you want to know it, just send me a PM. (Although I'm sure some of you know the reason.)_

 _(*) aniki means of big brother. If you take it closely, there's a scene when Takeru mentions Yamato as 'aniki' to Hikari. A Japanese friend of mine said that Takeru seems to like her because he said it, although I don't know the reason._

 _I still have some ideas and hopefully I have enough time to make it happen._ _Reviews and critics are accepted, as always!_


End file.
